Dragonflies and Beetles
by EmptyCocaColaCan
Summary: A new bug using clan takes up residence in Kanoha to get away from the Sound nation and their wars with other countries. When the Sabishii clan heir, an intelligent and quiet female, meets the Aburame clan heir, Shino, what will happen?
1. Trembling Dragonflies

**Dragonflies and Beetles**

Ch_apter:1_

Trembling Dragonflies

I'm new here and this is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh on me.

I had this idea a few days ago and had to write it. It takes place after the time skip.

>>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

Yet, Sabishii Ame is my creation. mwahahaha

* * *

It's been a long war against the Sound; the brutality spreading quick throughout the nations. A clan from the Grass village, swiftly, took up residence in Kanoha, proclaiming that they'd have nothing to do with the Sound. This clan happened to be a very reknown clan throughout the Grass nation: the Sabishii Clan. The Sabishii's were the bug users of the Grass. Much like the Aburame, except the Sabishii's bugs were like miniature dragonflies. The kakai dragonflies lived underneath the Sabishii's skin and fed on their chakra, in return, they did the Sabishii's battling, again, like the Aburame. These mini dragonflies could secrete a fluid from the tiny hairs on their six legs. This fluid could paralyze the human body quickly if applied to an open wound. Sabishii's rarely command their bugs to use this fluid because the only cure for the paralysis was the kakai dragonflies' blood, and the clan didn't want to kill their familiars. 

The clan leader, Sabishii Naoaki, had a single daughter: Sabishii Ame. Ame was the heir to the Sabishii Clan and a lot was expected out of her. She was fourteen-years-old and already mastering some of the clan's most unique jutsu. She had long brown hair that ended just above her lower back. She posessed ice blue eyes and a somewhat small figure, standing only five feet and three inches. She had long legs and a rounded face with pale skin. She kept her small frame hidden behind a long purple coat, somewhat like Anko's, but with a slightly higher collar. Underneath her coat she wore a lime green T-shirt that was much too short for her, exposing her pale flesh from the bottom of her rib cage to the top of her pants. Her pants were long and dark blue with the usual ninja gear strapped to them. She wore the normal ninja shoes: navy blue sandals. On her forehead was her Grass Headband, in which she wore proudly.

Ame sighed to herself while sitting on a small hill on Kanohagakure's training grounds. She was watching the rest of the Genin teams train. The brunette was having a hard time adjusting to her new life style. Kanoha was much less strict then the Grass Village and her father advised her to lighten up on herself before she went mentally insane. Finding friends proved to be a problem as well, it seems that people find it gross when you tell them you have insects living under your skin. Even the guys seemed to find her disgusting _And I thought boys were suppose to like bugs..._she thought to herself feeling her insects buzz beneath her skin. _They're agrravated, it seems that even they are having a hard time adjusting to the changes of weather. The air seemed drier in the Grass._ The heir closed her eyes to calm them some, but it didn't seem to be working. Trying to convince the winged creatures to be still only seemed to upset them more.

Eventually, some of the small dragonflies crawled out from under her skin and onto her hand. She watched the bug stretch its four long veined wings. "Must get really cramped in there, eh little guy?" Ame said to the dragonfly.

She received a small flap of its wings as a respond before she felt more of them crawl out from her body and buzz away to explore their new surroundings. Ame watched them zoom around her, land on the new vegetation, and fly off farther down the training grounds. She didn't mind, as long as they came back before she decided to leave. She admired the small creatures, they seemed to come in all colors and every clan member always had a different color of the insect. Ame's were unusual because they were coal black when, normally, they came in some bright color or shade. To her, this was an advantage in battle. With as fast as they can fly, with some of their top speeds being over eighty-five miles per hour, their unique coloring only made them invisible to the naked eyes.

She laid back in the soft cool grass, feeling some of the green blades between her fingers and the small steps of her six legged friends crawling around on her face, the small claws on their feet tickling her flesh everytime they took a step. "You all do know that I really appriciate your company..." the brunette wispered to the small insects as she put her finger up to her cheek.

As soon as she felt all six feet secure on her fingertip she raised it to her eyes; she smiled warmly at the small bug. The dragonflies seemed to understand her feelings towards them and they all started beating their wings in rapid successions. The one on her finger flew around her face and landed on her headband. Ame smiled and rose up only to be sent back down to the ground at the sudden swarm of her dragonflies. It seems something had frightened them and all the insects that had left her to explore came back to her in one big cloud. They landed on her body and started to crawl around uneasily.

"Whats wrong?" Ame asked them as they buzzed around, raising thier small tails up in the air. She rose to her feet and looked out on the training grounds. She spotted a figure running up the hill at her on all fours.

"I'm telling you, Bug Freak, I saw a whole flock of them fly up this way!" the one on all fours said. He was clad in black ninja's clothes. He had canine like eyes and two large red streaks down his cheeks. His hair was short, black, and spiked, behind him trotted a rather large dog. The dog was white with brown ears.

The closer this person got, the louder her insects buzzed. _He must have been the one who spooked my buddies!_ Ame thought to herself glaring down at the boy running up the hill. Following him were two more people, one male one female. The male had short black hair and he was clad in a white, hooded jacket over a black, high-collared, button shirt. Round, black glasses blocked his eyes from view. His hands were stuffed down into his coat pockets and, from what Ame could tell, he seemed very aggravated. The female had long indigo hair and large pale grey eyes, she was wearing a black and white jacket with fishnet under it. Her forehead protector was tied around her neck. She looked like she was blushing. The girl's large grey eyes told Ame that this girl was part of the Hyuuga clan. Almost everyone has heard of them.

Ame took one step backwards as the inu boy stood up in front of her looking down at her curiously. The insects raised thier tails high in the air, beated thier wings faster. "I'm afraid I will not be able to convince them to stop attacking you if you choose to come closer." Ame mumbled to this strange boy.

The dog,eventually getting to the top of the hill, started growling and it fuzzed up a bit. The insects responded to this by zipping off her body and swarming around her. "I'd advise you to shut your dog up before it angers them further." she continued.

The dog boy shushed his pet,"No Akamaru..." he said patting its head. Akamaru whimpered and stopped growling; the dragonflies stopped their swarming and attached themselves back to the brunettes body, still humming their anger. About this time, the other two reach the top of the hill.

* * *

Ok, the second chapter will be out shortly. And yes, I'm aware that my pen name is also the name of my character in this fic. You don't have to point that out to me. Her name would have been something else had I not been lazy. ; 


	2. First Meetings

**Dragonflies and Beetles**

_Chapter: 2_

First Meetings

>>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly

* * *

"See a whole flock!" the inu boy said pointing his finger at Ame. Ame took a step back as the one in the high collar jacket looked at the insects crawling over her.

"Kiba, it is called a swarm...not a flock.." the boy with the sunglasses said.

This, Kiba suddenly got angry," Yeah, well.." he started,"it'd only take a bug freak to know that!"

"Arf! Arf!" replied Akamaru. The bug boy raised one eyebrow and looked at Kiba questioningly. Ame bit back a giggle and forced herself not to laugh at the two. Kiba had crossed his arms and turn away from bug boy. The Hyuuga had been smiling the whole time, fidgeting with her fingers, and trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Umm...excuse me? If you don't mind me asking...what is going on? And why are my dragonflies trying to avoid you, Kiba?" Ame asked looking the inu boy right in the eyes.

Kiba had looked startled for a moment,"How did you know my name? And what's yours?" the dog ninja said looking Ame over, her insects becoming more violent the more his eyes traveled.

"I asked you first." Ame countered,"And don't point, it's not polite..." She grinned and turned her head to one side. "I'm waiting..." she stated as she crossed her arms and her insects were moving back under her skin.

Kiba looked at her in surprise,"You don't seem like the type that would be that intimidating, but ok. Bug Freak he-" he started but was cut off by bug boy giving Kiba a low grunt and Ame speaking up.

"Sorry, sorry, just let me butt in one last time. I find it inappropriate that you do not call your teammate by his name." Kiba furrowed his brows and shot Ame a glare. Ame smiled and motioned for him to continue.

"Riiight, well, as I was saying. Bug Fre- I-I mean Aburame Shino here takes intrest in bugs and creepy crawly stuff like that so I saw your dragonflies and tried to catch them, Oh and I am Inuzuka Kiba and that is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata pursed her lips and blushed, still not making eye contact with anyone.

As soon as Kiba was done explaining himself, Ame nodded in response. Kiba turned to Hinata,"C'mon Hinata, let's go finish our training." he stated putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her back around to go back down the hill.

The Sabishii heir then spoke,"Don't you want me to answer your questions, Kiba?"

The inu ninja turned around and nodded, throwing in a toothy gin. Ame rolled her eyes and continued,"I knew your name because I listened to Shino...in which obcviously you don't do, or I wouldn't be answering this question. Who I am? I am Sabishii Ame of Kusagakure. My whole clan moved here recently because of the war against Sound; we want nothing to do with them. We are taking up residence in a few hotels until the clan finishes building our home." Ame pointed a finger out in the distance where construction was taking place on what looked like to be a rather large mansion.

Kiba nodded and smiled,"That's cool, eh Akamaru?" The large white dog let out a low grumbling sound and nodded. Kiba smiled," Ready to go Hinata?" he finished.

The Hyuuga nodded and looked at Ame,"I..it was real...nice meeting you...Sabishii Ame. I welcome you and your clan to Kanoha." Hinata said bowing slightly and smiling. She brushed some of her hair out of her face and turned to go.

Kiba followed her down the hill,"Hey, Shino, you comin?" Kiba asked flashing his grin again.

Shino waved his hand in front of his face,"In a minute..." he said. The Aburame turned to Ame pushing his hands further down in his pockets. Ame was beginning to wonder just how deep the pockets on that coat were.

"So you're from the Aburame? I've heard of your clan, very powerful bug users, but I didn't think I'd ever get to meet one." Ame said smiling.

Shino simply nodded and pulled out a scroll from his kunai pouch. "Here, my clan has been planning this since the rumors were going around that another clan of bug users were coming to the village. Give this to your father, it's a dinner invitation." the Aburame heir said while handing the small scroll to Ame.

Ame took the scroll gently from his hands, her fingers brushing over his palm at some point. Ame found herself blushing slighty. She shook away the blush and nodded,"I'll be sure to give it to him right away." she said, watching one of his kakaichuu crawling out from under his sleeve. She placed the scroll in her jacket pocket as Shino turned to leave.

"Oh, one other thing," Shino said, not turning around,"I'd like to train with you sometime. Maybe, the day after the dinner."

Ame smiled,"Sure, that'd be great!" With that said Shino went down the hill to join his teammates. The Sabishii smiled, watching him walk off. _I wonder if the rest of his clan is as quiet as he is?_ Ame shrugged it off and ran down the hill. _I hope father isn't that busy and I hope he's either at the hotel or at the construction helping out because I don't know this village that well yet. I suppose I could recruit some help._

Ame let a few of her dragonflies loose. One of the black bugs landed on her finger. "Could you hunt down my father for me? I'll check the hotel." she asked the bug. The bug then flew off in the direction of their soon to be mansion with a few other dragonflies. Ame watched her bugs zoom away before turning in the direction of the village.

* * *

Personally, I think this one is a little short. Hopefully I can make the next chapter a little longer to make up for this one. 


	3. Beetle Plushy

**Dragonflies and Beetles**

_Chapter: 3_

Beetle Plushy

Thanks to all those who review. You make me a happy camper. Now on with chapter three. Chapter four should be up soon, too, cause I got a really good idea for it.

>>Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto...nor will I ever.

* * *

Ame walked leisurly down the streets of Kanoha. She was smiling taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of her new home. She saw the beauty of the fresh flowers at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. There were fragile butterflies flitting about the soft, silky petals. Their paper-thin wings many different colors and hues shining like glass in the bright, early morning sun. There was a slight breeze blowing, causing the butterflies to fly a bit off course. A bright blue butterfly flew up over Ame's head, doing a complete circle back around to the sweet smelling flowers.

Ame's expression brightened some, if possible, as she turned her attention to the smell of fresh baked bread. The baker put a small platter of recently baked pastries in his window to advertise the specials for today. There was a large white cake, decorated with pink frosting flowers, surrounded by small multi-colored cupcakes. Around the fluffy cupcakes were chocolate chip cookies. The brunette waved happily to the baker, he, soon, returned the wave as his hands were relieved of the heavy plate.

She, next, heard the clinks and clangs of kunai clashing as, Ame guessed, a father was training his son across the roofs of the many buildings of Kanohagakure. It wasn't long until the sounds died down and she walked upon the hotel where she was staying. She was going to open the door to walk into the lobby when her dragonflies returned to her.

_It took me that long to walk down to the hotel?_ The heir smiled to herself blaming her slowness on the peaceful Kanoha town. _Things weren't so peaceful in Kusagakure, there was always someone yelling..._ She shook off the old thoughts. "Oh well, out with the old, in with the new, I guess." she said as she held out her hand. The sleek, black bugs landed on her hand, one was holding a little note. Ame took the note and the bugs crawled up in her sleeves. The unfolded the note and read its contents:

_Daughter,_

_I'm now in a meeting with the Hokage. I'm trying to get the clan settled in. If you have anything important for me I will be at the construction at five' o clock today. I wish for you to come so you can help with the building with the rest of the clan members. Until then have fun, protect yourself, and make friends._

_Love,_

_Sabishii Naoaki_

"Well...this sucks...now what am I suppose to do?" Ame said folding the letter up and placing it in her coat pocket. When her hand was deep in her pocket she felt the scroll that Shino had given her, oh how bad she wanted to read it, but it was for her father, not her. She kept her hand in her pocket as she opened up the hotel door and entered the lobby. She felt the cool air hit her face. _Ahh...air conditioning...one of the great inventions of human beings..._

Ame looked up at the large, brass clock that was hanging over the check-in counter. The clock registered the time as 12:30. The brunette frowned and sighed. She had such a long time to wait and nothing to do. She started up the stairs, she didn't know if they had an elevator, and , if they did, she doesn't like them anyway.

After finishing climbing the many flights of stairs, she got to the top of the hotel, which was the twentieth floor. She smirked as she took out the room key and entered her room, 20-05. She was thinking how the hotel didn't have a thirteenth floor because of superstition of the number.

"Ch, the people on the fourteenth foor should know what floor they are **really** on," she grinned, a devious look sweeping across her face. "That means my room is actually 19-05."

She shook her head, unsnapping the few buttons that her coat had before taking it off and throwing it across the room. Ame then turned, shut her door, and locked it. She stretched out and could feel the buzz of her insects in her body. She sighed, walking to her bathroom and turning on the water to the bathtub. She sat on the edge of the bathtub until the tub filled, immediately after she turned to knob to turn off the water all of her dragonflies crawled out from under her skin and started flying around the water.

When all of the bugs had left her, she stood up, it felt like a couple of pounds had been lifted from her, and stretched. "I guess I'll just go lay down and take a nap, you guys have fun..." Ame said to her insects before leaving the bathroom.

Looking up to the top right corner of the room she noticed cacoons hanging off the ceiling. "I hope they hatch before we have to move out. I don't want the next people who take this room to harm innocent cacoons." the heir said kicking off her shoes and laying down on the soft sheets of her temporary bed. She reach over and took her alarm clock, setting it to wake her at two. "I'll get up and go bug collecting before I have to meet father..."

She sat the clock down on the nightstand before rolling over and grabbing a hold of a large plushy shaped like a beetle. If one looked at it right, it looked like one of Shino's destruction bugs, but Ame hadn't really gotten a good look at his bugs so she didn't take any notice. This plushy was special to her, her great-grandmother had made it for her before she died. She buried her face deep into the soft material before drifting off into a land of dreams. Every now and then, one of her dragonflies would come in and check up on her.


	4. A Nightmare's Kiss

**Dragonflies and Beetles**

_Chapter: 4_

A Nightmare's Kiss

Thanks for all reviews! I'm happy. Shino wants hugs! He said that would make him happy!

Shino: No I didn't!

Me: hugs Shino

Shino: Gahh!

>>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Ame looked down over the land. The sun shining golden over the trees of Kanoha forest. The heir glanced around, bugs everywhere, butterflies, dragonflies, damselflies, ladybugs, water beetles, honeybees, the list could go on and on. She was surrounded by tall, strong oaks, mapels, and poplars. Fruit and leaves littered the ground, turning this forest into a bug paradise. Ame had a butterfly net in her hands and a plastic container strapped around her torso.

She was ready to catch any bug that came her way, but there was one she had her mind sat on catching. It was small, about the size of a penny. It possesed dark grey and black coloring and big blue-green eyes. It was like a beetle...yes, she wanted to capture a destruction bug, if just one; it would make her happy. Ame strapped the butterfly net to her back and ran off into the forest.

The insects weren't frightened, they walked right to her. The bugs in the forest wanted to show her each their beauty. She smiled at them as she walked, but something wasn't right. She felt...light, her weight felt off. She stood still for a moment concentrating hard on her inner self. She felt no buzzing in her, no tiny feet crawling across her organs. Where were her dragonflies? Did she leave them at home? Ame decided that she had to go back, she couldn't leave them without her chakra. She and her insects were like one being. She pretty much couldn't fight without them and they needed her chakra to survive, so she cared for them deeply.

She turned to go but soon remembered: Which way had she came from? She turned around in circles on the spot in which she stood, everything looked the same. Soon all the bugs that were around her started to crawl off. Suddenly...everything got eerily still. The dragonfly heir heard the crunching of nearby leaves. _Someone's coming_ she thought to herself. Ame looked around frantically before lunging into a nearby bush.

Everything went silent again, no footsteps, no buzzing, the only sound that she could hear was the beating of her own heart in her throat. She gulped, cold sweat pouring down her face and neck. She crouched down further into the bush, like a frightened cockroach that was trying to avoid someones foot. It wasn't long until the footsteps resumed their patrol of the perimeter. She held in a breath too keep whoever it was from hearing her heavy breathing as the footsteps grew insanely closer. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Unable to hold her breath any longer she let out a long sigh, but this sigh soon ended in a gasp as the mysterious footsteps soon stopped in front of her.

The entity wrapped it's clammy hands around her small neck, lifting her from the ground. Ame began gasping for breath taking longer drawls of the oxygen, the only thing keeping her alive now. Her whole body felt numb, her fingers were stuck behind the hands that were clasping her neck so tightly. Suddenly, the forest erupted into a raging, blazing inferno all around the them. The heir had enough courage to open her eyes. Staring back at her were two blazing red eyes. The eyes drew closer and closer until they stopped. One of the clammy hands let go of her neck, causing the other to just tighten its grip around her neck.

By now, Ame was gasping for air, like a fish out of water. She felt one hand touch her cheek, she flinched, feeling the cold, wet hand caress her flesh. "Ame..." the sinister voice whispered in her ear seductivly before brushing its lips against hers. She let out a very small, high-pitched whimper, all the air she could muster over her strained vocal chords. This thing sounded like a male...now... it hit her who it was.

"KAITA!" she yelled bolting up out of her sheets. She and her pillow were soaked in a cold sweat, the alarm clock was going off in the floor. She reach over the bed, her breathing fast and heavy like someone had been smothering her. Ame grabbed the clock and shut the alarm off before setting it down on the bedside table and hiding her face in her hands. She sat there until her breathing turned to normal and she was aware of where she was. She swung her long legs over the edge of the bed and staggered off into the bathroom where her dragonflies swarmed her eager to get back under her skin. Ame couldn't help smirk at them as she slumped over and ran some cool water in the sink.

She splashed her face and leaned over the sink to let the water drip down into the drain. She blinked her eyes a few times and took a wash cloth to dry her face. Ame walked over to the tub and drained the water in which her dragonflies probably lounged in. _Good thing we moved away, I finally got away from that guy..._ she thought to herself glad to have her bugs inside her now. Their presence in her body was something she has come use to, and they really help to calm her nerves.

"Oh yeah! I was going to go bug collecting...although...after a dream like that..." she cut herself off letting herself slip away from this world and into the world of the most terrible events that has ever happened in her life. Her insects buzzed loudly waking her back up. "Oh what am I kidding, I'm not in Kusagakure anymore...I'm not going to let some nightmare keep me from doing what I love most." She walked over to the closet and pulled out her net and plastic carrying box; she laid her items down on her bed as she scooped up her jacket and put it back on. She grabbed her bug catching instruments and strapped them to her torso before locking the door and making her way out of her room and through the hotel. Coming down the last flight of stairs she was having second thoughts about going bug hunting.

"Good-evening miss, do you need anything?" the hotel manager said to her when she reach the lobby.

She jumped and glanced around noticing the man beside her,"Oh no..." she answered politely,"I was just on my...way out."

The manager nodded and continued on his way through the hotel occasionally stopping to tell one of the workers something. "I need to calm down..." she sighed, shrugging her shoulders to raise her equipment higher. She looked out the lobby windows and saw Shino strolling by. "He doesn't...look to busy. What am I saying? I can barely see him." Ame laughed at herself before running out of the hotel to catch up with the Aburame.

"Oi! Shino!" she said running to catch up with him. He turned and raised an eyebrow at her in silent question.

She fought back a blush, finding it cute how he always raises that one eyebrow. "I was...just...umm...I umm...thought that you might want to go bug collecting with me. I won't get a chance to see my father until five and I have to find a way to pass time. If...you're not busy that is." She put her hands behind her back and twisted her foot back and forth in the dirt below.

Ame didn't know how she knew, but he was smiling. Even if just a little smile, he was smiling. He nodded short after,"Of course." Shino pulled his hand out of his pocket and waved for her to follow him,"just let me get my case from my home and we will be set."

Ame smiled, a sparkle in her eyes, happy that she finally found someone who shares an intrest in bugs with her. She nodded happily and fell into step beside him. _I think I found my friend_ she thought to herself as she fought to keep up with his steps. Not only that, but after her nightmare, she was happy she was having some company in the woods.

* * *

Well what do you all think! Remember, Shino wants hugs!

Shino: No I don't! Don't listen to her! It's all lies!


	5. Reflection in a Black Mirror

**Dragonflies and Beetles**

_Chapter: 5_

Reflection in a Black Mirror

Thanks to all those who commented. I'm happy you all like it. It was just some random idea, I didn't know that it would turn out this good. Sooner or later I will be writing on two more stories (I like to multitask). One is an idea I had for Kabuto (I luff Kabuto) and another one is a story that started out as an rp on another web site between me and a friend. It slowly developed into a fanfiction. I'm just waiting on her so I can get more info on her character and I will be writing on that one too. I love you guys ( not like that) so don't worry, no matter how many other stories I may be working on, I will still work diligently on this one. Sorry if you see any typos or something I didn't correct. I got a new kitten and it likes towalk on the keyboard.

>>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

It wasn't long until she and Shino were right in front of the Aburame home. It was quite large and had plants all around it. _Probably for the bugs._ Ame thought to herself. Shino continued on his way, casually walking up the path that led to his front door. Ame wasn't sure if she should go since he hadn't really invited her into his yard or home; it would be rude to just go strolling in. It wasn't long until the bug boy noticed that he was no longer being followed and he turned back to Ame, who was standing by the gate in front of his yard.

"Aren't you going to come in?" the Aburame heir asked tilting his head a little to the side and raising his left brow.

Ame found herself smiling. _There goes that eyebrow...he looks so serious all the time...how adorable._ She responded to his questing with a polite nod and walked up the stone path to his front porch gracefully. She could feel him watching her every move and decided that being clumsy wouldn't be too good of an impression on her part, so she was extra careful to watch her steps. All the while, she was holding back a blush that seemed to be tugging at her cheeks.

Shino turned and resumed his pace up to his porch where he took off his shoes and sat them down on a rug. Ame followed what he did and she too took off her shoes and sat them on the rug. Shino stepped on his porch, with Ame right behind, and opened the door to his home. Insects flew out the door. Insects of all kinds, and Ame was amazed when she took her first step into the Aburame household.

"Wow..." she heard herself sigh as if in a dream. _Look at all the bugs. His house is like a bug haven...a safehouse for them._ Out of all the different spieces she saw, she saw very few dragonflies.

As if Shino could read her mind he turned to her and stated,"We don't see very many dragonflies in Konoha, except around the lakes and ponds. They seemed to like going to Kusagakure, and now I know why. Well, since your clan has moved here, I'm sure the citizens will be seeing many dragonflies."

Ame smiled and nodded,"Yes, they will be seeing plenty, I'm sure."

When Shino turned away and went up the stairs in the far corner of the room, Ame felt the blush finally hit her. Unable to hold it back any longer she simply covered her face with her hands. _Why! Go away! Stupid blush...thing..._ She ended up giggling at herself. She just realized that whenever she gets aggravated at something she ends up calling it a 'thing' even if she knows what it is. _That is a little strange, but with as strange as my father is, it is not hard to see where I get it from._

She smiled, admiring all the insects crawling on the walls and ceilings. She could just barely peer into the entry way to the kitchen, and hanging in the door way were many cacoons. _So their caterpillars are cacooning too_. Just then, one of her dragonflies crawled out from under her jacket sleeve and flew off to explore the Aburame home.

"Hey!" she called out in a rather loud whisper,"Get back here! That's rude!"

But the bug didn't listen and it continued to flit about, inspecting everything. Ame watched it nervously, she didn't know how the kikaichuu of the Aburame would react to a strange insect such as her dragonfly. Ame knew that her insect wouldn't hurt the destruction bugs, every Sabishii clan member had made it clear that they didn't want any trouble with the Aburame's, so they asked their insects to be as respectful as possible. As a result, Ame had no fear of the dragonfly doing any damage. Her four winged friends were normally very docile, unless she is in danger of being hurt by someone. If that is the case, they become agressive and uncontrollable.

It wasn't long until Shino came back downstairs carrying a plastic case just like Ame's. The Sabishii was still standing next to the door.

"You could have sat down somewhere..." Shino said walking up to her casually.

Ame smiled a little, a sweatdrop down the back of her head, and replied,"I didn't want to put any of the insects in danger..." and about that time her dragonfly came back at top speed, flying swiftly in her sleeve. She felt it hit her arm and crawl back under her skin in haste. Around the corner came a black cloud of destruction bugs, swarming angerly.

This action only increased her embarrassment as Shino looked to her for an explanation.

"I told it not to, that it was disrespectful. But sometimes, the stubborn ones won't listen to me..." Ame sighed, bowing her upper body slightly to show apology.

Shino waved an arm and a few of his kikaichuu flew out of his sleeve. The destruction bugs must have told the swarm the situation because they calmed down immediatly. As Shino's bugs flew back in his sleeve, the cloud of insects came over and landed on Ame, crawling all over her. If they had been outside the Aburame home, her insects would have gotten angry about this act of inspection. She tensed up, waiting for someting to happen until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she heard Shino say,"They are just checking you out. Once they do this, I assure you, you'll never have to worry about them again. They are just seeing that you mean me or the other members of my clan no harm."

The bugs flew off after five minutes of them crawling on her. She was looking around at the floor, waiting for Shino to say something, anything to break this ear splitting silence. Ame felt a warm hand under her chin. Shino tilted her head up gently causing her to gaze into his black glasses. She could see her reflection in them perfectly...like a mirror.

"What happened to your face?" the Aburame heir asked.

"What do you mean?" Ame replied, trying to break away from his gaze, but she couldn't. _I wonder what his eyes look like?_

She felt a finger slide down her jaw line. "There are scratches on your face..what happened?" Shino asked again.

Ame looked at her reflection in his glasses when he pulled his fingers away. Indeed, there were two, long, thin red scratches down the side of her jaw. She put her own hand to her face and felt the scratches. When she would even put the smallest amount of pressure on them they would tingle and itch. "I must have fought myself in my sleep...I do that sometimes." the Sabishii heir answered finally after many minutes of silence.

"You had a nightmare then?" Shino asked, trying to confirm what had happend. He just didn't know how right he was. Although talking about her dreams wasn't something she did often she gave a slight nod. "Would you like to tell me what of, maybe I could help you.." he finished putting his warm hands back in his pockets.

Ame sighed,"Yeah, but could we talk while we are walking?" Shino nodded and opened the door.

The pair stepped out of his home, people walking past on the street gazed in silent awe at the two. They knew that hardly anyone has ever been in the Aburame household except for the other clan members themselves. Shino furrowed his brows and looked at them in slight aggravation. The onlookers diverted their gaze and continued on with their day. _It won't be long until rumours start buzzing around..._ Shino thought to himself.

Shino locked the door and put on his shoes, Ame, once again, following him after she had her shoes on. Once the two were a good ways out of earshot of anyone Shino spoke,"Alright...tell me."

* * *

Alright, sorry this one took a little long. It has been storming real bad where I live and I was not able to get on the compy. I normally get out two chapters a day. It is suppose to rain like this all week so sorry if production slows a bit. 


	6. I knew him before

**Dragonflies and Beetles**

_Chapter: 6_

I knew him before...

Heya! Thanks for the reviews. I'm a happy bug. This chapter was kinda random. But the insect that I mention in this chapter you should go and look up a picture if you can't really visualize it. It looks really weird. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Shino and Ame walked in silence for a while. Ame was trying to work up enough courage to actually tell him about her dream. Shino didn't seem to mind though; he was strolling along in his usual calm demeanor, not speaking a word.

_Geez...what can I tell him..._ she thought to herself. Every now and then she would glance up at him, but he seemed like a pretty patient guy. "I umm...well..about the dream." Ame muttered looking at the flower shop as they passed it. A girl with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes waved at Shino as they passed. Shino turned to the blonde girl and nodded.

"Yes?" the Aburame replied to her focusing on the road in front of him

"Well...I was in Konoha Forest bug collecting...If I remember right I was trying to find a..." Ame stopped. _Should I tell him I was looking for a destruction bug? Well...I can't lie to him, but he didn't say I had to tell him everything, right?_

She shook it off and continued,"I was hunting a very special bug. While I was walking through the forest all the bugs were coming to me, like they wanted to show off or something. I was happy, then I felt like my weight was off, so I concentrated and I didn't feel my dragonflies in me."

She glanced up at Shino and he looked down at her and nodded for her to continue.

The brunette took a deep breath and started again,"I wanted to go back to the hotel and get them, if that is where they were, but everything in the forest looked the same and I was completely lost. Suddenly, all the chirping and humming of the insects around me stopped; they all crawled away, and I was standing in a very eerie silence. Then I started to hear footsteps so I dove into a bush to hide. It sounded like the footsteps were getting closer so I curled up tighter and held my breath for as long as I could."

To the Aburame this story was getting really suspenseful and he wanted her to finish it so he would know what happened, but she stopped to take another breath. Shino was twidling his fingers in his pockets and he kept thinking to himself _...Well!_

"So...eventually I had to take a breath, and as soon as I did, I felt this pair of extremely clammy hands grip my neck and lift me off the ground...the owner of these hands had two peircing red eyes...the bad part about it is that I knew this guy...he use to torment me back at Kusagakure. I was so happy when we moved away." Ame finished, looking down at the ground and putting her hands in her pockets. She looked back up at Shino, who looked like he was contemplating every bit of information she had just given him. She knew that Shino already knew what the problem was, he was just trying to find a way to help.

Soon his thoughts were ended in vain as a hand landed on the bug boy's shoulder. Ame turned around to see who it was, Shino, on the other hand, just sighed and said,"Dad...what are you doing here?"

_This is Shino's dad! _Ame exclaimed to herself taking a step back from the man that was towering over her. Not surprisingly, he looked a lot like Shino. He had black spikey hair and wore somewhat circular sunglasses. He took was wearing a long, high-collared jacket and he had a large, spherical gourd strapped to his back.

"What am I doing here?" the Aburame clan leader echoed,"I think I should be asking you that question. You were late coming home so I decided to come get you myself."

Shino sighed,"I was going insect collecting with-" the Aburame heir was cut off by his father turning to Ame, who was silent and hiding behind Shino the whole. She really didn't mean to be behind him, somehow she ended up there.

"Who's this?" his dad asked looking over Shino's shoulder at Ame.

Ame stepped out from behind Shino and bowed,"I'm Sabishii Ame, I just moved here and Shino and I were going insect collecting." When Ame bowed, Shino was busy dodging the butterfly net that was strapped to Ame's back. Ame noticed this and quickly turned to Shino. "I'm sorry.." she said smiling.

"Ahh, the Sabishii heir, I've invited you and your father over for dinner two days from now. Your father and I have been in contact for a few years now...Once he told me that Kusagakure was having trouble with Otogakure, I sugguested that your entire clan move here to Konoha. The Hokage took it well and here you stand today. I'm Aburame Shibi, clan leader, it's very nice to meet you." Shibi smiled.

Ame had no idea that her father and Shibi had been in contact, and she had thought that moving here was all her father's decision. She was quiet, running all the information through her brain. She looked up to see Shino stepping in front of Ame and pushing his father away. "Dad, you're scaring her.."

Ame giggled,"Nah, I was just thinking, it's okay. It was really nice meeting you. I look forward to dinner, although I haven't got the chance to give the scroll to father yet...I won't get to see him til five today, that's why I asked Shino if he wanted to come insect collecting with me to pass time."

Shibi smiled at Ame and nodded,"Alright, just make sure you give it to him. Son, as soon as you're done I want you to come straight home. I'm going to need your help with something." Shibi whirled around and started walking leisurly down the road. "Sometime soon! The love bug is going to be in Konoha!" Shibi chuckled walking away.

Ame hear and she looked at Shino and blushed. _Love bug huh?_ She giggled,"You're father is very...surprising."

Shino shook his head,"He isn't like that all the time, just when he's trying to embarrass me. Shall we go?"

Ame smiled and nodded, giggling to herself. The two heirs turned and continued on their way to Konoha forest. This time they were hoping for no more distractions. Ame really wanted to go bug collecting with Shino.

"Hey, Shino, what insect should we focus on capturing?" Ame asked trying to start up conversation.

Shino thought for a moment,"How about, the mantidfly. It has a long prothorax, and it's forelegs are structured to capture prey. Their head is much like a praying mantis's as well. However, it has long, delicatly veined wings, much like a lacewing. The rest of its body is wasp like in appearance. It's a tan color with a dark brown and yellow striped abdomen. They are extremely rare. It is most likely that we will not capture one, but it will keep us busy and sharp."

Ame nodded,"Alright, I've only seen mantidflies in pictures. It would be really neat if we caught one."

Shino nodded in response,"Yes, it would be, wouldn't it?"

* * *

So how's that. I know it isn't my best chapter, and I'm sorry if I didn't capture Shibi's attitude, I don't really know, so I figure just ya know, make him like a regular dad trying to embarrass his son. I don't know...if ya got any suggestions they would be much apprieciated. 


End file.
